Just Shut Up
by cottongirl619
Summary: He liked clearing his head like this, just him and the moon, the shimmering curtains of light falling on him. He was also trying to get off his mind that, in fact, Rukia was out on a date at the very same moment. ONESHOT


Ichigo wandered through the streets aimlessly, the night dark and comforting

Ichigo wandered through the streets aimlessly, the night dark and comforting. His hands in his pockets, he walked quietly, the sound of the gravel below him making the silence even more deafening. He liked clearing his head like this, just him and the moon, the shimmering curtains of light falling on him.

He was also trying to get off his mind that, in fact, Rukia was out on a date at the very same moment.

"Ugh, this is pathetic." Ichigo said, his head arching upwards as if to stop the blood circulating to his brain, to halt the thoughts he was having.

Lately, Ichigo had noticed all the boys in their class had become even more hormonal, if that was even possible. But not only that, some pretty boys had transferred in there. And you know how boys are. Someone likes the girl, suddenly she's a catch.

But most of the boys were jackasses. They either:

A: Wanted a hot chick to stand by.

B: Wanted some 'tail'- Which particularly ticked Ichigo off. For God's sake, she probably didn't even know what they were doing to her.

C: Wanted to piss Ichigo off.

Which they had gladly accomplished. Because he was _beyond_ pissed.

He was furious.

But his thoughts were halted by the sudden ruckus that was heard on the opposite side of his thoughts. He quickly snapped his head in that direction, his body moving slightly to aid him.

Rukia.

She was walking rather quickly. But that wasn't much of a surprise. The surprise was the small glint that was coming off of her flawless pearl skin. Apparently, the boy had made her cry.

This sent Ichigo into hyperactive mode. Were he was not only angry, but anxious. He wasn't going to run away, but he sure as hell wanted to. Why?

This girl could beat his ass in seconds.

He however, stood in place, staring at the ice queen in awe. She looked beautiful, even when the tears she had shed smudged her makeup, and something else had ruined her hair, which she had spent half an hour doing.

She walked towards Ichigo, her heels clicking loudly against the gravel. Ichigo stood there.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said, but it came out more like a question. She walked past him, her shoulders slumped.

"Just shut up." She said venomously. It was obvious she wanted to be left alone, where no one could tell her anything. She stomped even farther away from him.

Ichigo could not stand by any longer.

"Hey, Rukia! What happened?" he said, no reluctant tones lingering in his voice.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she said, her irate tone surprising Ichigo a little.

"Rukia, damn it, you are so freaking difficult! I'm tryin-" Ichigo started.

"I don't feel like talking to you! God, Ichigo, take a hint!" Rukia screamed. Echoes radiated, and he squinted at the harsh words.

"Did he hurt you?" Ichigo said, this time noticing a few people coming out of their houses to gaze at them.

"Does it matter?" Rukia said, laughing bitterly. He nodded. She sighed loudly, her hand reaching forward to touch her forehead.

"Yes, okay. He wanted to make me sleep with him. And I told him I didn't want to." She said. Anger flashed in Ichigo's eyes.

"Ichigo, calm down. Your spiritual pressure is rising." Rukia warned in a hushed tone. He looked straight forward.

"Where the hell did he go?" he said, his eyes darting, as if he were to appear near him any second now.

"I don't know. Don't go doing something rash, okay?" she said, walking towards Ichigo.

"How the hell am I supposed to stand here, when this jackass is just sitting around feeling all great. For God's sake, he beat you up!" Ichigo said. Rukia stared at him, slightly shocked.

"Well, according to the bruises he has permanently encrypted on his ass, I would say he's pretty beat up too." She said. "Also, I hope he had no plans for children. 'Cause he sure as hell ain't getting any."

"Well, then, Rukia, do you think this makes me feel any better?" Ichigo said, anger creasing his forehead into many different wrinkles.

"Why do you care?" Rukia said. The crowd that had joined them minutes before was now talking in shushed tones.

"Because Rukia, I'm your friend!" Ichigo said.

"Whatever." Rukia said, walking away from the boy, her small body swiftly moving away from him. He followed her. Some people followed as well.

"Look, if it weren't for the fact that I would have to deal with this later anyways-" Ichigo started. Rukia glared at him.

"You wouldn't have to deal with shit, Ichigo. This is my business. Not yours." She said rather rudely.

"You freaking live with me!" he said, and random people gasped at this new piece of information.

"Barely. Your closet is anything but home at the moment. I think I'll go sleep at Urahara's tonight." she said, and began towards the direction of the shop. He grabbed her arm.

"Rukia, please stop. I want you to trust me!" Ichigo said.

"It's none of your business!" she said, and tugged on her arm. She stared at him.

"It's all of my business!" He said.

"Really, and why is that?" she questioned, sparing no venom.

"Because I'm in love with you, idiot!" he said. People gasped, and Rukia turned to acknowledge them for the first time.

"Get out of here!" she screamed at them.

"Oh, honey, say you love him too! I mean, look at him, he is pretty cute!" an old woman in a bathrobe with flowers on it said. Her red hair sparkled in the moonlight, and she chewed gum obnoxiously while giving her an encouraging smile.

"Rukia, just…ignore what I said. Go to Urahara's tonight. I don't care anymore." Ichigo said. He began walking towards his house, his mind racing, despite his nonchalant face and walk.

"Wait, Ichigo." Rukia said, her voice trembling slightly.

"What?" he asked, turning his head so only half of his face was showing, his eyes looking downwards. He frowned.

"I…love you." She said, suddenly engrossed in her hands. She played with her thumbs, as if playing war with herself.

Ichigo walked towards her, his face still emotionless, and he stood in front of her. She arched her head upwards to see him, but a shadow was covering his face, making his reaction even more difficult to read.

He hunched over, just enough to reach her face, and dove in for a kiss.

The crowd that had formed around them approved with awes and claps, which made Rukia blush even harder.

"Glad to hear it." He said, and cupped a cheek in his hand, diving in for another kiss, this one more lingering than the last.

"Let's go." Rukia said, smiling, her eyes still closed, as if savoring the kiss that was already gone.

Ichigo had a cocky grin as he took a hold of Rukia's hand, and he walked away from the crowd, but not before hearing a rather loud,

"_Use protection!"_

**Yeah. Pretty much a random inspiration I had.**

**I am such a rabid Ichigo Rukia fangirl. Hehehe :D**

**Based off of an artwork I made of DevArt.**

**Go check it out. The link is in my profile.**


End file.
